Three Simple Words
by StoryTeller93
Summary: It shouldn't be so hard. I love her, its the truth, so why can't I just say it? Its just three words. Three Simple Words.
1. Surrounded

Hey people. This is my first fanfic so constructive criticism is encouraged. Don't worry, I can take it. ;) Also, any ideas for a better summary are welcome! Thanks and please let me know what you think!

xoxo,

StoryTeller93

* * *

Taken

It was a quiet day in Jump City for the Titans, well as quiet as life ever got for them. It was warm and sunny, and, thankfully, no one was attacking the city. At the moment, anyway. Robin and Cyborg were on the roof, playing some one-on-one basketball. The score was currently tied at 5-5.

"Haha, come on, Robin. That all you got, little man?" yelled Cyborg.

Robin, with his competitive nature, did not take too well to his taunt. "I'm going to massacre you!"

A few feet from the court, Raven was meditating, with her eyes closed facing the Ocean drowning out everything except for the sounds of the waves crashing against the rocks and the sea breeze on her skin.

Inside the tower, Beast Boy was playing Call of Duty in the Ops Room with Starfire, who was trying yet again to 'master the game console controller.' Beast Boy couldn't help but laugh at the way Starfire was struggling to control the character in the game. _She's so cute_, he thought to himself. He could watch her all day and never get bored of watching the Tamaranian Princess. _So perfect._ He watched her as she sat on the couch furiously pressing buttons on the controller. No wonder, he was madly in love with her. She was smart, funny, and sweet. She wasn't as stuck up as some of the city girls, and she was a Princess of an entire planet. Starfire was his dream girl. He was so absorbed in his thoughts and watching her that next thing he knew, his soldier had gotten his head blown off.

"Hey!" he protested as the words 'Game Over' popped on the screen in big, red letters.

Starfire let out a shout of victory and stuck her tongue out at Beast Boy. "Who does the sucking at video games now?"she said with her arms crossed.

"Guess I do," he said with a goofy grin on his face. Frankly, he just loved to see her smile. Losing a round in Call of Duty was totally worth watching her hover a foot off the ground from giggling.

"Hey, you want some ice cream, Princess?" he asked her as he walked into the kitchen.

She smiled at him, and said, "Yes, I love the frozen dairy treat." Beast boy rolled his eyes at her response.

"When are you going to talk like a normal person?" he teased her.

"When are you going to stop being the color green?" she retaliated.

"Ouch, Star. That one hurt." Beast Boy turned away from her and hunched his shoulders.

Starfire gasped and flew to his side. "Friend, please forgive me. I was, how you say, only joking?"

She never saw him coming. Next thing she knew, she was laughing with tears running down her face from Beast Boy's tickling her. She had once again fallen for his tricks. She leapt out of his grasp and tackled him to the floor. "Wow, this is just like my dream last night," he thought to himself. In his dream, Starfire had raging mad at him for some unknown reason. She had tackled him to the ground and straddled him there. Just like she was doing now, only in his dream, she was naked.

"Beast Boy, I am going to..." she never got to finish her threat because the alarm went off. Beast Boy moaned, "Why now?" to himself as he felt Starfire wrap her hand around his wrist and fly them back to the couch. Robin, Cyborg, and Raven entered the Ops room moments later.

Cyborg was reading the scanners on his arm. "Oh, man, this isn't good. We've been hacked. Scans show an incoming transmition from an unknown source, it's coming on screen now."

Slade's face filled the TV screen and the Teen Titans gasped. Robin clenched his fists and was instantly filled with hatred and anger at the Black and Orange mask of his greatest foe. He'd love to be the one who would finally put the criminal behind bars. Slade had disappeared several months ago, leaving Robin to look for clues that were always dead ends. He had disappeared without a trace.

Beast Boy got the same bad feeling he always got when he saw Slade's face. The villain always seemed to be very interested in Starfire. He was watching her now, causing her face to pale from fear of this man. He never fought her, never tried to hurt her, just avoided her during battle. "Dude, this is not good."

Robin spat his name, "Slade..."

"Robin, I see you haven't changed in the months I've been gone. You're still the same scrawny, teenager you have always been." Slade's voice sent shivers down Robin's back.

"No way, Slade. I'll show you how scrawny I am next time we fight. I'll take you down."

"Now, Robin, if you take me down who would you obsess about catching? Your life's work would be over. Besides, I don't plan on going to jail anytime soon."

Starfire became angry; she was tired of his threats. Her eyes glowed bright green and her body became a weapon prepared to kill. "Slade, you will no longer threaten us. Come here, and fight. We are not scared of you."

"Don't worry Starfire; I am going to pay all of you a visit before I continue East. Oh, and I brought a few friends." The transmition was cut, and the power went out in the Tower.

Beast Boy's heart skipped a beat as he felt an unwelcome presence in the Tower. "Dude, this so not good. We're being ambushed."

Cyborg checked his scanners once more and confirmed Beast Boy's feeling. He turned to Robin and said, "He's right, man. We're surrounded. Sensors show that they're on the roof. Let's lock and load, people."

The young heroes headed towards the roof, knowing the battle that was awaiting them. At the top of the stairs leading to the roof, Cyborg knocked down the door revealing the small army of Slade's minions that awaited them. Leading them was Slade himself.

Robin's mind raced as he realized that he was finally going another shot at cracking down Jump City's biggest villain. "Titans, go!" Slade snapped his fingers and his army attacked. And the fight began.

Robin ran toward Slade at full speed, only to be met halfway by 3 of his minions. _Looks like Slade's going to have to wait. _

Cyborg and Beast Boy were surrounded on all sides, but it didn't seem to bother them. Cyborg seemed excited. "On three?" Beast Boy yelled "Three!" and morphed into a rhino. Cyborg jumped onto his back and all hell broke loose. Beast Boy ran over anyone in his path while Cyborg blasted anyone left standing.

Starfire was flying overhead and headed toward Slade when two minions jumped toward her and grabbed both of her ankles. The weight of the two goons pulled her back to the roof. She landed on her back with a thud and the minions' dog piled her.

Starfire yelled, "This is NOT acceptable," and two green rays shot out of her eyes, knocking them off of her. She stood up and grabbed the first robot she got her hands on and threw it off the roof. Raven came to her aide and used her levitation powers to rip one of them in half, while Starfire fired star bolts into the wall of minions that never seemed to end.

Speaking for the first time through this ordeal, Raven flew to Starfire's side, and said, "This is way too easy for one of Slade's attacks."

"Friend, I fear I was feeling the same way."

Just then Slade appeared before them and grabbed them by the arms lifting them as if the were weightless. He threw Raven down the stairs, where she crashed against the wall and was knocked out from the blow.

Starfire screamed, "Raven!" as Slade wrapped his hands around her throat cutting off her screams.

Beast Boy heard her shouts for help and morphed back into his regular self. "Cyborg, go make sure Rae is okay!"

"Yeah, man, I got it. Help Star." And Cyborg ran down the stairs to get Raven.

Beast Boy looked over to where Robin was. He was outnumbered and they just kept coming. _Okay, Star first then Robin._

Beast Boy turned into a lion and ran towards Slade, knocking all three of them off the tower. Starfire was out cold and free falling toward the jagged rocks and water below. Beast Boy bites Slade on the shoulder and clawed him across the face, sending his mask flying off his face. The villain quickly reached up and covered his face with one of his hands and pulled out a gun with the other. He fired a single shot before he landed in the water. Beast Boy quickly morphed into a pterodactyl and grabbed Starfire by the arms. He then flew both of them back towards the roof. He carefully laid Starfire on the roof and noticed that the minions were evacuating the Tower. He morphed back to his normal self. Robin ran towards them and said, "Is she okay? Where's Slade?"

"He's swimming with the fishes. Star needs...some...help." Beast Boy removed his hand from where he was applying steady pressure and saw dark red blood all over his hand. He said, "And...so do I," before he passed out and collapsed to the floor.


	2. The Infirmary

Story: Taken

Chapter 2: The Infirmary

* * *

Robin ran towards them and said, "Is she okay? Where's Slade?"

"He's swimming with the fishes. Star needs...some...help." Beast Boy removed his hand from where he was applying steady pressure and saw dark red blood all over his hand. He said, "And...so do I," before he passed out and collapsed to the floor.

* * *

Robin gasped as he saw the gruesome wound on his team mate's stomach. "Beast Boy! Oh, man. Cyborg, get over here!" Robin knelt by him, took off his cape, folded it, and placed it over the gunshot wound. He applied pressure to the cape to slow down the bleeding. Robin didn't like the situation at all; Slade escaped once again, and Beast Boy wasn't looking too good. _Damn it, he's out cold._

Robin screamed, "Cyborg! I need you!"

Cyborg left Raven sitting on the floor by the stairs and ran towards them. He gasped when he saw the extent of Beast Boy's wound. He knelt by him and examined it. "Oh, man. Beast Boy, you awake man?"

Beast Boy opened his eyes and grunted, "Yeah, no….big deal. How are…Star and Rae? They okay? " Raven flew to his side. Other than a few bruises from her fall down the stairs, she seemed fine.

"You idiot. You would be asking about us at a time like this." She knelt and ran her hands over the wound in his lower abdomen. With a feather like touch, she examined him. "We need to get him into the infirmary. Now. Be gentle when you carry him. Robin, keep applying pressure."

Beast Boy tried to sit up, only to be held down by Raven's dark magic. "Beast Boy, it is very important you don't move. Understand?"

Beast Boy became worried. _Where is she? Please, let her be okay._ "Where's Starfire?"

Cyborg said, "_She's_ fine. She's unconscious, but fine. Just a few bumps and bruises. _You,_ on the other hand, are not okay. So let us help you and just stay still."

Beast Boy let out a relieved sigh, and gasped as the pain fully set in. _Great, hot searing pain burning me alive. How fun._ "Rae, it burns."

Robin trying to reassure him said, "Beast Boy, just relax. It's going to be alright." Him and Cyborg carefully picked him up and headed for the stairs.

Beast Boy heard a startled gasp behind him, and he looked over to see Starfire kneeling forward. She was looking at him with a look of horror on her face. She quickly flew to him but said nothing. She didn't have to; everyone could see the pain and sadness on her face. He tried to say something but couldn't get a single word out. _Star, it's okay. I'll be fine, promise._

He started shifting in and out of conscious. He saw glimpses of his friends. Robin holding his now bloody cape to his stomach; Raven hooking up an IV to his arm in the infirmary; Robin and Cyborg laying him down. Cyborg cutting his bloody shirt open. His friends trying to save him. Last thing he saw before he blacked out was Starfire. She was crying, tears streaming down her face. _Don't cry. Please, don't cry. _And then the darkness swallowed him.

Beast Boy's heart was slowing down. The machines tell them that Beast Boy was leaving this world. Cyborg was holding Starfire, who still hadn't spoken a word. Tears ran down her pretty face as she watched the boy who just saved her life continue to die. She watched as the boy she loved continued to leave her. She felt as if she was dying along with him.

"I'm losing him!" Raven shouts. She looks over to Robin and says, "I need to stabilize him, get the paddles."

Starfire slowly walked toward him, he was a body instead of a person. The loud beep and straight line on the machine tried to tell her these lies. Starfire did not believe it. She wouldn't believe. He could not leave her. She stood before her best friend's body.

Raven got turned the paddles on and applied the gel as the machine warmed up. Robin looked over and said, "Starfire, get back."

Ignoring his words, she looked at Beast Boy and said, "Beast Boy, wake up. Come back to me. Please don't leave me."

* * *

Beast Boy's Dream (BB Perspective)

I feel no pain, I feel peaceful. I'm alone an empty room. There's a balcony to my right, the sunset's light is pouring through it. Like something out of a Martha Stewart Magazine. I'm on a bed, and I can't move. Oh well, I don't want to escape. It's nice in here. Quiet. I look up and see her. Guess I'm not alone after all. I see her looking down at me; she's holding my head on her lap. She has a smile on her face. I'm struck again by her immense beauty.

I can't stand her, she drives me crazy. I wish I could tell her that I love her, that I want nothing more than to be with her. It shouldn't be so hard. But, it is. My heart stops just thinking about it. I lose my train of thought when she touches me. I would do anything for her. She was my angel, a sign sent from God Himself.

When I met her, I knew that she was special. I was not surprised to learn that wasn't from Earth. I figured as much. Earth couldn't hold this much perfection. I promised myself to always protect this fallen angel. I'd rather die myself than to see her hurt. I don't think that I would be able to stand it.

She runs her hand through my hair, just like she always does. It feels good. She leans forward and kisses my forehead. It sends a shock through my body._ Ow, that hurt._

My angel speaks to me,_ "Beast Boy, wake up. Come back to me. Please, don't leave me." _I feel another shock, stronger than the last one. It knocks the breath out of me. _What is going on?_ She continues to call my name, _"Beast Boy, awaken."_

And so I open my eyes back to reality and left this dream behind.

* * *

_Beep…Beep…Beep._ The machine hooked up to his arm told him that his heart was beating; it told him that he was alive. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in the infirmary. He wasn't alone. Starfire was there, sitting in a chair next to him. She was holding his hand and was slumped forward resting on the side of the bed. She was sleeping. _She looks like an angel in her sleep._

He lifted the blanket that was covering him and saw that his lower abdomen was bandaged. _Two legs, two arms, a head. Looks like I'm still in one piece._

He looked back over to Starfire and just in time to see her slowly open her eyes. He said, "Good Morning, Sleeping Beauty." And that's when the water works began.

She cried, "Beast Boy, I'm so sorry. Friend, please forgive me." As if it was her fault, as if she blamed herself. "I never meant to put you in danger. You are hurt because of me."

"Star…"

"I feared that I had lost you. That you were leaving me."

"Star…"

"I'm a horrible friend, but please…please say that you forgive me." She looked at me with those gorgeous eyes full of hope and tears.

"Starfire, it wasn't your fault. You have nothing to be sorry about. I mean, dude, YOU didn't shoot me. So why are you apologizing for?"

"Friend, you are not angry with me?"

"Of course not. Now please stop cryi…." He didn't get the chance to finish because Starfire had pulled him into one of her bone crushing hugs.

Beast Boy yelled, "Ouch!" And Starfire quickly released him, remembering his wound. She blushed and said, "Opps."

He said, "Yeah, opps" as he rubbed his stomach. "Where are the others?"

Starfire gasped and said, "Friend, I will go get them," and flew out of the room. _He is alright. He's okay. Thank You. Thank You._

Beast Boy leaned back and thought to himself, '_Just another day in the life.' _


	3. Impatience

Story: Taken

Chapter 3: Impatience

* * *

"Where are the others?" asked Beast Boy.

Starfire gasped and said, "Friend, I will go get them," and flew out of the room. _He is alright. He's okay. Thank You. Thank You._

Beast Boy leaned back and thought to himself, '_Just another day in the life.'_

_

* * *

_

The other Titans ran into the room, lead by Starfire. Cyborg yelled to Beast Boy, "BB! So you're not dead after all!"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and said, "Gee, thanks man." He looked over to where Robin was and asked him, "What happened to Slade? Did you find him?" Starfire, who was lying against the wall behind them, got angry just hearing his name. _He will pay for this._

Robin sighed and said, "Nope, Cyborg and I went checked out the ocean in the T-Ship but he was long gone by then."

"He said something about heading East. What was that about?"

Cyborg answered, "Nothing on that yet, he could just be throwing us another dead end."

Beast Boy asked them, "How long was I out?"

Raven stepped forward and said, "You were unconscious for 2 days. The bullet missed all the major arteries but ripped some muscle tissue. That's why the bleeding was so bad." Robin's communicator rang, so he stepped off to the side to answer it.

Raven walked over to him and took the IV out of his arm. He asked her, "How bad was I?"

"Horrible, you were a bloody mess. You were legally dead for 30 seconds before you came back."

Cyborg told him, "We almost lost you there Beast Boy; Raven had to shock the crap out of you to get you back."

He looked back over to Raven and said, "Thanks Doc, you're the best." Raven actually cracked a smile and responded, "Yeah, "I'm just glad that you're not dead."

His mouth dropped open and he said to her, "You can smile?" In response, Raven smacked his head. Beast Boy yelled in pain and asked her, "Geez! Is this how you treat patients?"

She said, "Yup, deal with it."

Beast Boy rubbed his head and said, "So how long until I can get out of here? This room gives me the creeps."

She responded, "Knowing how fast your body heals, I'm thinking a few days. You have to relax until then, if not you'll rip out your stitches. That's something we want to avoid."

Beast Boy groaned and said, "Can't I relax in the Ops room?"

Just then Robin walked over to them and told him, "Sure, that's fine Beast Boy. Hey, Cyborg, can I talk to you?"

Cyborg nodded. Then he said to Beast Boy, "Feel better, man." Then he and Robin left the room. _Wonder what that's all about._ Beast Boy asked Starfire, "Hey, Princess, can you get me something to drink?" Starfire smiled at him and said, "I will return shortly." Then she flew upstairs, leaving Beast Boy and Raven alone.

"Rae, how's Star?" He knew that Rae was always brutally honest about everything. That's what he needed, not sugar coated lies. Robin and Cyborg would both lie so he wouldn't worry about her.

"Starfire blames herself. The girl didn't leave your bedside for more than 15 minutes the entire three days you were out. She wouldn't stop crying when I was working on you. When your heart stopped, she walked over to you and said something like, 'Please don't leave me' to you. Then your heart started beating again. It's like you responded to the sound of her voice."

He thought about what she said. _So it was more than just a dream. She really was calling my name._

"Now lean forward, I have to change your bandages."

He did as she asked and told her, and she cut the bandages circling his waist, exposing his bare chest and abs. Starfire entered the room and handed Beast Boy the soda she had brought him. He said, "Thanks Star." He opened the can and let the drink cool his dry throat.

Raven asked Starfire to pass her more bandages, and she handed them to her. Starfire cleaned his wound out, and when she was done Raven began to wrap the white cloth tight around his lower abdomen.

He grunted and said, "Are you trying to finish me off Rae?"

"Stop complaining. It has to stay in place, if not; your stitched will rip when you move. This allows you to get up and walk, but first, you need a shower. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Got it, boss. Can I go now?"

Raven rolled her eyes at his usual impatience and said, "Don't overdo it, alright? You could really hurt yourself." With that, she left the room.

Beast Boy looked at Starfire who was being usually quiet. "Hey, Princess. Why are you so quiet?"

She flew over to his bed and sat down next to him. "Friend, I worry about you. I feel guilty."

"Star, I'm fine. Honestly, I'm okay."

She looked at him and asked, "Do you promise?"

He reached over and took her had in his, looked into her eyes, and said, "Promise." She smiled at him, finally believing that there was no resentment between them. She leaned over and carefully hugged him. _Thank you._

She pulled away and asked him, "Friend, what shall we do now?"

Beast Boy responded, "I'm going to take a shower and after that, I need to eat something. I'm starving."

She nodded and helped him up. He slowly began the walk to his room, with the help of Starfire, wincing in pain every so often. When they finally arrived at his door, he turned around and said, "Thanks, Star. I'll see you in a bit."

She smiled, leaned forward, and gently kissed him on the cheek. With a slight blush on her face, she said, "I shall await you downstairs." And she left him, standing at his door. He reached his hand touched his cheek where her lips had been only moments before. _If anyone is going to kill me around here, it's her. _He walked into his room and prepared to shower two days worth of grime and blood off his body.

* * *

~Downstairs in the Ops Room~

Starfire entered the Ops room, and saw Raven, Robin, and Cyborg discussing something in the kitchen. She walked over to them and asked, "Friends, is everything alright?"

Robin shook his head and told her, "Slade has been busy. He's been spotted by the police in several cities. It looks like he really is heading east."

"But what is he after?" asked Cyborg.

Raven said, "Who knows? Slade is twisted in the head."

Starfire thought about the villains possible motives. She asked them, "Would it be possible for him to be targeting Titans East?"

Robin said, "Maybe, but why?"

Raven responded, "Titans East might have something he wants."

Starfire sat on the counter next to Robin and asked him, "What is our next course of action?"

Robin sighed and said, "We should follow him. Looks like we're going East."

Cyborg cracked a smile and yelled, "Ah, yeah. ROAD TRIP!"

Raven shook her head and asked, "When do we leave?"

Robin responded, "As soon as possible."

Starfire became anxious as a worrisome problem passed through her thoughts. "Robin, what about Beast Boy?"

The young hero sighed and thought about the situation. _He couldn't possibly come with us. He's pretty beat up and he'll slow us down._

"He'll have to stay behind this time, Star. Beast Boy's is in no condition to fight."

Starfire gasped as she heard his response. "We shall leave him here alone? And in his dire situation?"

Cyborg tried to reason with her, "Star, he'll be put in danger if we take him with us. Slade could finish him off next time we fight if we give him that chance."

"If we leave him alone, and word gets out he's hurt, the neighborhood lunatics would be happy to do just that. And what if someone attacks the city while we're gone? Beast Boy isn't going to save them with a gunshot wound. He's brainless enough to try." Raven pointed this out to them. Starfire's heart skipped a beat at the thought.

Cyborg said, "Rae's right. It looks like one of us is going to have to hang back with Beast Boy. Question is who? I can't stay, I'm driving us there."

Raven said, "If you leave me with Beast Boy, I'll probably end up killing him."

Robin nodded and said, "No way I'm staying behind." He looked over to Starfire, "Star, will you stay with Beast Boy?"

Starfire's heart flip flopped at the mere thought of being completely alone with Beast Boy in the big house. She smiled and said, "Of course, I will take good care of him."

Robin sighed and said, "So it's settled. Cyborg, Raven, and I will head East tonight. Now we just got to break it to Beast Boy, he's NOT going to be happy about this. He wants to take Slade down as much as I do."

Just then, the doors leading into the Ops room slid open and Beast Boy slowly walked in, wearing a tank top and shorts. He came towards them, and sat down. "Hey, guys."A short silence told him something was up. He asked, "What's going on?"

Robin hesitated and then said, "Um, we got a hit on Slade and it looks like he might be headed towards Titans East."

Beast Boy became confused. He asked him, "Dude, isn't that a good thing? We'll meet him there and he'll be in for the surprise of his life. We'll kick his ass and finally put him behind bars." His teammates remained silent as he looked at them. "So what's the problem?"

Cyborg said, "We are going after him."

"Of course we are. It's been months since we've had a hit on the guy, we can't just let him disappear again." Robin and Cyborg continued to beat around the bush, and Raven became impatient. _This is stupid, we are wasting time. _She decided to tell him herself. "Beast Boy, you are not coming with us. Your injury puts you in danger; it's safer for you here. We can't be chasing Slade and have to worry about you on the side."

Beast Boy let his mouth drop open and stared at them. He choked, "Are you serious?"

Raven responded, "I'm always serious."

He looked at his team mates; Raven was naturally rolling her eyes, Robin and Cyborg were both avoiding looking at him, and Starfire looked at him with sad eyes. _Great, she feels sorry for me. _Beast Boy became angry, and roughly got up, knocking his chair over. He said, "Sorry, I would be such a burden," and limped away. He walked out of the Ops room and left the other Titans feeling guilty.

After he left, they remained silent. Starfire got up and said to them, "Friends, do not worry. He is upset but he knows we are right. I shall go talk to him."

Robin nodded and said, "If anyone could cheer him up, it's definitely you." Starfire blushed at his comment and flew off to find Beast Boy.

* * *

(Starfire POV)

I knew where he went. He always goes there when he wishes to be alone. He says that it helps clear his mind. So that's where I went, the roof. I open the door and see him sitting along the edge, his legs hanging over the side. He looked so unhappy; my heart hurts at the sight. The sun was leaving for the day, leaving a beautiful sunset behind. I slowly flew next to him and sat beside him.

I whispered, "Friend, are you alright?"

He remained quiet for a moment and then said, "Yeah." I knew he was lying, so I took a deep breath and reached for his hand. I intertwined our fingers and gently squeezed. He looked over to me, and my heart stopped. His eyes are so green, so pretty. I looked into them and saw the angry in them.

"Please, don't be angry. They simply wish to protect you."

"Yeah, so they're going to leave me here completely alone. Great plan."

I smiled at him and said, "Beast Boy, I am going to stay with you. I'd never leave you here alone."

* * *

(BB POV)

I stared at her, scared that she was playing some kind of joke on me. But she seemed sincere, sitting there holding my hand. She asked me,"Is that alright?" And I stopped staring at her like an idiot and stammered, "Yeah, that's… um….great."

Of course, it's alright. Nothing would make me happier. Suddenly, staying behind wasn't so bad. Not if I got to stay with her. Just us, completely alone. Now, I can't wait for them to leave. Maybe, I can finally tell her…..

"Also, you look nice. That's not your usual uniform."

"Thanks, Princess. Why wear spandex at a time like this?"

She laughed, and looked back towards the setting sun, still holding my hand. I can't wait…..

* * *

They watched the sun set together without another word, and when the evening arrived Starfire broke the silence and said, "We should return, the others should be leaving shortly."

Beast Boy sighed, but nodded and said, "Let's get this over with." Inside, he felt impatient. He's never been alone with Starfire for more than a few hours. He was excited just thinking about it. _This is going to be great. _He and Starfire returned to the Ops room and helped their friends prepare for their long journey. The long journey that would leave them completely alone in the Tower.


	4. Alone

Story: Three Simple Words

Chapter 4: Alone

* * *

They watched the sun set together without another word, and when the evening arrived Starfire broke the silence and said, "We should return, the others should be leaving shortly."

Beast Boy sighed, but nodded and said, "Let's get this over with." Inside, he felt impatient. He's never been alone with Starfire for more than a few hours. He was excited just thinking about it. _This is going to be great._He and Starfire returned to the Ops room and helped their friends prepare for their long journey. The long journey that would leave them completely alone in the Tower.

* * *

Starfire and Beast Boy stood up and walked back to the Ops room. When they entered, the saw Robin talking to Bumble Bee of Titans East on screen. "So he could be headed here right now?" asked Bumble Bee.

Robin responded, "Yes, that's why we're headed out there. We don't want to loose him again." Bumble nodded but did not look happy with the situation. _I wouldn't be either._

"When will you head out?"

Robin said, "In a few minutes. Let me know if you notice anything out of the ordinary. Robin, out." He cut the transition and asked Cyborg, "Is the T-Ship ready?" Cyborg nodded and said, "Ready when you are."

Beast Boy got a weird feeling in his stomach when he realized that they really were going to leave him behind. Part of him wanted to go with him, while the other wanted to stay with Starfire. Robin, Cyborg, and Raven seemed ready, each carrying a small duffle bag. Starfire flew over to them and said, "Friends, are you ready to depart for your journey?"

Raven said, "Yes, we should go. Sooner we leave, the sooner we get there." Robin nodded and said, "Let's go."

Beast Boy asked, "When will you be back?"

Robin said, "As long as it takes, Slade has to be stopped."

With that, he walked out of the Ops room followed by the rest of the Titans. The T-Ship was waiting for them outside. Cyborg turned to Starfire and Beast Boy, smiled, and said, "Take care guys, oh, and stay away from the T-car. That means you Beast Boy."

Beast Boy cracked, "Me? I'm the well behaved, responsible one between the two of us."

Cyborg rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, right." He turned to Starfire and said, "Keep your eyes on the little green dude, alright?" She smiled and said, "I can handle him."

Raven said her goodbyes to them and entered the T-Ship, followed by Cyborg. Robin walked up to them and said, "Be careful, alright? Who knows what Slade's intentions are? I'll call you in the morning." The two Titans nodded. Robin entered the ship, and the huge ship lifted off the ground and flew into the night, disappearing from view shortly after. Beast Boy and Starfire were left standing side by side. He turned to her and asked, "Now what?"

"Would you be willing to watch a scary movie with me? It will frighten me if I watch it alone."

Beast Boy smiled and said, "Sure." This was normal between them. They always did everything together; watch movies, play video games, spar against each other, go to the mall. They were the best of friends, that's how its always been.

They walked backed into the Tower and Starfire started the security system. Beast Boy limped over to the couch and sat down. Starfire started the movie, and then sat down next to him. She asked, "How is your wound?"

Beast Boy answered, "Stings pretty bad, but no worries Princess. I'm fine."

She asked, "Do you mind if I check your stitches, I wish to make sure that they have not ripped."

Beast Boy hesitated for a moment, then nodded. Nervously, he raised the tank top over his head and slowly pulled it off. Starfire's eyes drank in the sight of him. _So strong, so handsome._ And he was, with a well developed chest and arms. His green skin was something she truly loved about him; his forest green skin reminded her of the Earth's natural beauty. Clearing her throat, she leaned towards him, and slowly unwrapped the two layers of cloth covering his wound. He tried to ignore her fingers gently running over his skin as she pulled the cloth off. _She makes one sexy nurse._

His wound was already closing up. Just like Starfire, he healed quickly. A useful skill to have when you're a super hero. Beast Boy's stitches were intact so she gently rewrapped him, trying to avoid hurting him. They were so absorbed in what the other was doing; they failed to notice the movie start. "They are still intact."

"That's good. Hey, the movie is on." And so they settled in and watched the horror flick on the TV. It was the latest Saw movie, and by the end of it, Starfire was practically hiding behind Beast Boy from fear. Beast Boy smiled, unaffected by the gruesome images on screen. He whispered, "Princess, its over." She sighed in relief and shakily said, "Was that not an enjoyable movie?" Beast Boy laughed and said, "Yeah, too bad you didn't see more than the first few minutes of it." She stuck her tongue out at him.

By now, Beast Boy was starving so he walked into the kitchen and made some popcorn which he naturally shared with her. He looked at the clock, 11 pm. It was getting late, and since Starfire looked tired, he said, "Maybe we should go get some sleep." Starfire yawned and agreed with him. She helped him to his room and said, "Goodnight." He watched her go down the hallway to her room. When entered his mess of a room, the debate began. _Should I tell her?_

_

* * *

_

BB POV

One part of me wants to tell her, but the other part is screaming, "Don't tell her! You'll ruin everything!" That's what drives me crazy, if I tell her and she turns me down, our relationship could turn awkward. That would suck, because we do everything together.

It shouldn't be so hard. It's just three words. Three Simple Words. Why is it so hard for me to tell her?

I start pacing my room. It's the perfect time to tell her, no one's around; it's just us in the Tower. She'll have plenty of time to think for herself and decide if she wants a green boyfriend. Yeah, that'll happen. She turned down Robin when he asked her out. I thought she would've said yes, but, apparently, she wasn't interested. If she even turned him down, why would she choose me?

But what if she did? What if she loves me back? Isn't that worth the risk? I stop pacing and looked at the clock. Midnight. Already? I groaned and walked toward my bed. I crawled under the covers and tried to relax. I felt way too tense. I'll do it, tomorrow. I close my eyes and try to sleep.

* * *

Starfire's Dream

For him, it was a game, a challenge. He was enjoying her fear. She was still trying to escape. She couldn't fly, she was forced to run. Running down the street, she frantically tried to find a place to hide. Looking over her shoulder, she saw him closing in on her. She wasn't fast enough; he was going to catch her. She ran down an alley, hoping to lose him. She hides behind a dumpster. The girl is terrified, she can't stop shaking. She tries to remain quiet. She thinks she lost him, and relaxes a little. Standing up, she hears his laugh and turns around. He was right behind her; he reached out and grabbed her. She screamed but there was no there to help her. He calmly walked into the darkness, taking the crying girl with him.

* * *

Starfire gasped and awoke from the horrible nightmare. She saw that she was in her room, and let out a sigh of relief. _Just a dream. _

She looked around the dark room and glanced at the clock. 3 am. She knew wasn't going to able to fall asleep by herself. _Perhaps Beast Boy is also awake._ She silently got out of her bed and tip toed into the hall. Beast Boy's room was down the hall, and when she arrived at his door, she took a deep breath and knocked. No answer.

She whispered, "Beast Boy?" She knocked a little harder. She heard a groan and him getting up. He answered the door moments later wearing only his boxers. As scared as she was, Starfire couldn't help but attracted to his body. She blushed and looked down. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "What's up, Princess?"

Sounding embarrassed, she said, "Friend, I'm scared." He smirked and asked, "Did the movie freak you out?" She nodded but kept looking down. He reached out and hugged her. Starfire practically melted against him. After a moment, he pulled away and said, "Its cool, Star."

Starfire took another breath and timidly asked, "Since Raven is not home, may I please rest in here with you? I promise to not disturb you." Wide awake now, Beast Boy just looked at her and stammered, "You want to….sleep….in here? With me?"

She nodded and replied, "I can't fall asleep in my room, it's…how you say…creepy?" She looked at him with those beautiful big eyes and said, "Please?" He said, "Sure" and stepped over to the side to let her in. _Is this really happening?_

"Thank you." She stepped in and saw his messy bed and suddenly, she saw flashes of them doing something besides sleeping in it. She shook the thoughts from her head, and saw him staring at her. She tugged her nightshirt down but said nothing. She was nervous; she wanted to kiss him but was too shy to be so bold.

Misunderstanding her silence, Beast Boy said, "I'll sleep on the floor, Princess. You can have the bed." She shook her head and said, "That's not necessary, the floor is fine for me." Beast Boy laughed and said, "Yeah, that'll happen."

"Beast Boy, your injury is uncomfortable enough." Knowing how stubborn he was, she said, "Perhaps we could share?" Her heart thumped unevenly as the words left her mouth. They opened a door of possibilities, most of them fantasies she has dreamt about.

The green boy stared at her, yet again. "Share?" he repeated. She nodded and walked to him. "I trust you." She grabbed his hand and led him to the bed. Both their hearts threatened to beat out their chest. Both wanting the same thing, without the other knowing. She got on and crawled to the pillows. Beast Boy stood there and watched her. _The girl of my dreams is on my bed and she wants me to sleep with her. I'm dreaming._

He carefully lay down next to her, not wanting to scare her off. There they laid, facing each other. Only Inches separating them. She seemed content, watching him with those big eyes of hers. _What do you want from me?_

They faced each other and stared into each other's eyes. Lost in a sea of lust, Starfire bit her lip. Beast Boy mustered the courage to tell her and decided that it was now or never. _Just do it._ He took another deep breath to steady his nerves and asked her, "Can I tell you a secret?" She smiled and nodded. Her eyes watched him, as she waited for his secret.

He whispered, "I love you, Star. Always have, always will," and waited.


	5. Author's Note: I'm Not Dead Afterall

Hey you! Remember me? Today I was deleting all the crap in my spam folder and I came across all the reviews for this story I started two years ago. I absolutely loved writing it but I thought no one liked it and got discouraged, if you can believe that :'( I often thought about continuing this love story but shrugged it off and focused on other parts of my life. But now, I will make time. Writing is what I love, after all. So yeah, I will start Chapter 5 tonight and it will be up for Sunday! Tell your friends ;)

xoxo,

Storyteller93


End file.
